


Lemon Lime Love

by Noria_Luna



Category: Splatoon
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noria_Luna/pseuds/Noria_Luna
Summary: Prince has been acting weird throughout battles today, and Rider isn't having any of it.But once he finds out why, he can't help but... give him a hand~





	Lemon Lime Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha~! Meet me in self indulgent sin fic hell~

Rider groaned after seeing the results of the ranked battle he just finished. Twenty five splats and his team still got knocked out… He know exactly what the problem was, Or rather /who/ is the problem.

Prince. The little shit begged the lime inkling to play ranked with him last week, and ended up bringing nothing but losses to the dynamo user’s name. He was acting so weird and off throughout all the matches today… That has done nothing but piss off Rider.   
He is so close to crushing that pipsqueak with his roller, and could do so very easily. But instead of attempting to commit murder, he settles for dragging the yellow inkling out of the lobby and throwing him into a secluded alleyway. 

“The fuck is your problem?!” Rider angrily spat towards the younger squid, “Last week you were begging me to play with you, and now all you’ve been doing is making me lose! You’re putting my rank at stake you little brat!”  
The confused but terrified Prince simply stared at the fuming inkling above him. He didn’t mean to be distracted or purposely play bad…   
“Rider… I-I’m sorry I didn’t-“ the lemon inkling managed to squeak out before getting cut off by the lime inkling. “You didn’t what? You didn’t mean to make yourself a target? To zone out? To leave your team alone and fuck off somewhere else?! That’s bullshit Prince!” The angry squid leaned down to grab the other by his jacket and yank him up suddenly.   
“Care to explain why you were so useless today?” With their faces so close now and the feeling of the older one’s breath hitting his skin made the smaller inkling shut up and made his head spin. It’s worse today than he thought… And Rider wasn’t making this any better!   
Prince couldn’t even focus on what was being yelled at him anymore. His thoughts were swirling together too much and his face flared up with heat. That was until he snapped out of his heated daze.   
Rider wasn’t yelling at him. No, he was staring at him. Confused. 

Rider had stopped yelling due to a certain smell. It was sweet, but had a small bit of a citrusy scent to it too… The smell was now too much for him to ignore, and for some odd reason he liked how it flooded his senses. He couldn’t place where it was coming from until Prince started to struggle and squirm under his strong grasp.   
So this is why he was so horrible in ranked today… He’s in heat. The scents that the young inkling was emitting brought up a certain hunger in the older one, a hunger that his mind was fighting to suppress. The problem is that the yellow inkling looks and smells so utterly delicious now that Rider can’t help but want a taste…  
He didn’t even notice that he went for Prince’s neck until he was already there, mouthing at a prime spot to mark. He can’t fight the primal urge bubbling inside of him. His breathing is heavy and his mind is clouded with lust, with /need/. The need to claim this body as his. To make it know and want only his touch.   
The soft whimpers and breathy moans from the small body underneath him made the green inkling snap, finally digging his fangs into the soft flesh. A sharp gasp from Prince melted into a sound of pure pleasure from the sudden bite.   
Rider let out a low growl as he moved to mark his property again. Yes… Prince is his now, covered in his possessive markings. He belongs to no one else. A dark chuckle came out of his mouth at these thoughts, spurring the inkling to mark and eat his delicious mate continuously. The alpha felt as though the moans and desperate gripping from the young inkling were rewards for his work. He kept enjoying his meal until it told him to stop, surprising and annoying the lime beast. What could he possibly want more than being marked?

“R-Rider…” was all the small squid could choke out at first. He needed to catch a bit of his breath before continuing with, “Kiss me.” And with no hesitation the tall squid smashed their lips together. The kiss was heated and messy, Rider explored the sweet small mouth in front of him with his tongue while Prince just savored their mixing tastes. They gave absolutely no care to the amount of saliva dripping from their mouths. The two didn’t even have a thought of getting caught, too engrossed in each other to care about their location or anyone who dared to spy on them.  
Prince could feel his arousal continuing to grow as his mate deepened the kiss once more. He feared his pants would get ruined with how soaked it was already, but a hand gliding up his shirt quickly dismissed it. Only under his partner’s touch did Prince realize how small he really was. His waist could easily be halfway held in only one of Rider’s hands. The large hand easily made its way to the yellow inkling’s chest before groping his small breast. He’s glad that his chest is barely small enough to not need a binder, but slightly wishing they were a slight bit bigger. Only enough for his alpha to truly hold.   
The feeling of his chest being massaged and the mix of kissing or marking from his alpha was already bringing the lemon inkling to the brink of pleasure. His moans and chirps got higher in pitch as he started to rub himself against the strong leg of his partner. Like this he could also feel the other’s erection and it drove him even closer to the edge by just the knowledge of it. He desperately moaned into his partner’s mouth as he quickened his pace of self pleasure. The breaking of solid rhythm told the older one he was close.   
Rider groped his mate’s chest and moved his leg more forcefully with each broken movement of the other’s hips. He swallowed the younger one’s final moans as he felt the warm gushes of fluid from his release. Breaking away to let them both catch their breath, Rider took this opportunity to look at the sticky, opaque, yellow liquid painting his leg and leaking out his lover’s shorts. Those shorts were now clinging with wetness to the young inkling’s body, leaving no part of his privates up to the imagination.  
Now more than ever Rider wanted to rip those pants away and ruin the innocent inkling below him. He doesn’t care that they’re in public. If he wanted to, the green inkling could just fuck him wherever and whenever he pleased. Hell, he could even do it here! And with that lustful half lidded look he was receiving, how could he resist?

“I’m gonna make you mine. No one else can have you.” the alpha lowly growled into his mate’s ear. He took slight notice to the slowly changing color of the tentacles beneath him, lips curling into a cocky smirk at that quick observation.   
Rider wasted no time in removing those pesky shorts from his mate noting the fact that he didn’t even choose to wear underwear today. How perfect~. He finally freed his aching member after admiring the slightly pathetic sight of his partner splayed on the ground. The excited chirps from the young one sent more arousal to the now dripping green tentacle. Neither could wait to finally start the long and intense mating session ahead.

Prince cocked his head to the side in an attempt to get a better view of what’ll be inside him soon. He reached down to gently stroke it, and earned a hiss from his alpha at the initial contact, but it melted into a low groan after a few soft pumps from his small hand. Rider was as big as he had anticipated. But the young one realized that fitting it all inside him might prove to be a slightly painful challenge. He didn’t care. He wants- no- /needs/ all of Rider, even if he has to deal with a bit of pain.   
A few trills from the yellow inkling got enough attention from his alpha to start preparing him for his later prize. He almost forgot how large his mate’s fingers were until he already felt a bit filled with just the first one. Prince cooed and mewled at the sensation of it all, gasping when he suddenly felt a second digit added. His pleased noises slowly grew higher in volume and pitch at the stimulation he was receiving from the scissoring motion of those wonderfully thick fingers. 

Rider couldn’t take it anymore. His partner was being too cute with those noises, and his soft insides felt irresistible with only his fingers. No more wasted prep time, he was stretched out enough.   
Guiding his twitching length to Prince’s entrance, Rider took a sharp inhale before beginning to push himself in. He was so perfectly tight that the alpha had to resist shoving it all in at once. Only halfway in and Prince already looked full. That wasn’t good enough for either yet, so the taller one wasted no time in fitting all of himself inside. The intense pleasure was too much for a moment and the two had to pause for a minute before going at it. Rider decided to use this time to observe the inkling below him.  
The yellow inkling’s face was lost in the beginnings of pleasure, chest flushed and heaving with his breaths, privates red and stretched, and his abdomen sported a new slight bulge in it due to the sheer size of his mate inside of him. He looked gorgeous like this. Rider told himself that was more than enough time spent waiting and immediately started to piston himself in and out of his partner.   
He unconsciously began speeding up his thrusts for personal pleasure. For a moment nothing could be heard except for the meeting of skin and the chorus their pleasured voices made.

“F-Fuck… Rider please, h-harder!” Prince cried out, already feeling the approach of his second orgasm. The alpha agreed of course, slowing down his speed and replacing them with deep powerful thrusts. The lemon yellow inkling moaned louder than before at his request being filled. He wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck for both another kiss and better stability. Rider groaned into that sweet mouth of his before increasing the intensity of their mating once again.   
He reached a hand down to the small squid’s clitoris, rubbing it as hard as he could to try and milk the other’s noises. It worked with Prince throwing his head backwards and screaming his alpha's name, “R-Rider! Rider I-I’m so… c-c-close~!” The constricting insides of his lover made it harder for the alpha to properly fuck into him, and bringing him to that familiar feeling of the edge.

After a dozen or so thrusts Prince screamed out a moan that was quickly caught into a kiss. That marked the start of his second release, his insides spasming and coating his lover’s tentacle in that bright yellow liquid. He wasn’t even able to ride out his own orgasm properly. His insides were continuously violated by his relentless partner. Prince couldn’t help but violently shake with each thrust into him. He begged for a break but was met with a hard bite to his neck and a low growl into his ear, “You get a break when I finish, got it?” The young inkling couldn’t help the high pitched moan that escaped his lips at that statement. Each attempt to respond came out as nothing but gasps and whines, so he settled on a quick nod. 

Fifteen minutes later is when Rider’s thrusts started breaking their ruthless rhythm and his breaths became ragged, signaling his limit. His partner was much too overstimulated to respond properly. An extremely harsh bite was delivered to his victim’s neck with a growl as he felt himself going over the edge. Rider gave shallow thrusts as he emptied himself inside of his mate. Prince’s eyes rolled back into his head and mouth hung open in a silent scream at the blissful feeling of being finally filled.

A few minutes of resting was needed before the two properly sat up to look at eachother. Rider gently kissed his partner’s lips before retracting himself out of Prince, making some of his lime come spill out.  
Before slamming his thick tentacle back inside.   
This act startled and drew a yelp out of the younger inkling, who quickly stared at his alpha confused. 

“W-What’re you-” the lemon inkling started, but was quickly cut off by another heated kiss and lusted response. “I’m not done with you yet,” Rider laughed, “You can still fit more inside of you.”

With that statement Prince’s insides were filled to the brim with the seed of his new mate until they both couldn’t do it anymore. And he loved every second of it, making sure to spill some of his own on his alpha.   
Afterwards he was taken to Rider’s apartment for a shower and some much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing more for these two~ Prince-kun's small frame with Rider-kun's larger size makes for a wonderful dynamic~!!


End file.
